


Crystal Clear

by VigilantePond



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/F, alternate universe where Ilsa Faust is Riza i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePond/pseuds/VigilantePond
Summary: Arms dealers and former girlfriends Riza Stavros and The White Widow battle it out to get the most powerful weapon in the universe, and things get a little steamy...





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This is like Ilsa/Alanna except Ilsa is Riza - also played by Rebecca Ferguson

RIZA’S FORTRESS 

Riza Stavros observed the pointy purple crystal, fidgeting it in one of her many hands. She could hardly believe that this seemingly innocuous trinket was likely one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, but she trusted Bassam. Her mouth watered at the endless possibilities; nicknamed the ‘Merchant of Death’, Riza was giddy at the thought of wealth and destruction. She could probably afford a second private island from the highest bidder, or maybe she could convince the buyer to let her use it for a mass murder of her choice. There was no doubt that every arms dealer in the galaxy wanted this weapon, but she was the only one who got it. As she contemplated, no — _fantasized _about her fortunes, she heard a small _crunch_ from behind. She whipped her head around, her striped bob flying along the motion. Riza froze and listened for the sound again, but all she heard were her exotic birds and creatures chittering nonchalantly, and a couple of alien crickets from her pond. Her green room was full of tall and lush tress, bushes, and other shrubbery — picturesque, but also full of potential hiding spots. She glided along the marble floors silently; she wasn’t making a conscious effort to sneak up on her intruder, she just happened to have the regal gait of a queen. All the grand arches encompassed clear glass windows, which were good for allowing her plants to bask in sunlight and for her to catch a glimpse at the scuffling figure’s reflection. There was no mistaking the platinum blonde hair.

Her palm that held the crystal grew clammy as she realized who had arrived. There was only one person in the entire universe that made her heart lurch. If Riza was _The Merchant of Death, _then Alanna Mitsopolis was _The White Widow_. Named after the toxic Latrodectus pallidus spider of the same name, she was also an arms dealer known for her intelligence, coyness, and wit — all traits that Riza shared. Her business crossed paths with Riza before on the black market, and they quickly became entangled in a web of heated emotions, lust, and betrayal. She was Riza’s first and only true love _and_ heartbreak, and the only person who could find her Achilles heal. Nonetheless, her heart had frozen over the hurt from before, and now she could finally unleash the fire beneath it.

“Come out, Alanna. I know you’re in there,” Riza called out. 

The slim blonde slipped out behind a bush with a coy smile on her face. “Hello, honey. Long time no see.” She looked particularly youthful in a pink halter dress.

“How brave of you to come back here, darling,” Riza sneered. She kept a considerable distance from The Widow, but paced around her in a circular path like a lion stalking her prey, her silky cape trailing behind her. 

“What can I do? I missed you,” Alanna said, her voice dripping with sickening faux-affection. 

“I know why you’re here.” Riza held up the lilac crystal with one of her arms, teasing her. It gleamed under the sunlight and refracted the light around the room. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, it’s almost as beautiful as you.” 

Riza rolled her eyes and closed her fingers around the crystal one by one, and clutched her fist around it so tight that her knuckles turned white. “Thank you, darling, I’m flattered; but you’re never going to-”

The White Widow reached for her necklace — a small white spider like her namesake — and fidgeted with it. Immediately, they heard a _boom _from the back, and some rocks crumbled out of the side of one of Riza’s Roman columns. Riza gasped softly, making the mistake of throwing a quick instinctive glance in the direction. It may have been enough for Alanna to lunge at her with a balisong, but her third arm caught the other woman’s wrist in time.

Alanna grunted, scrunching up her nose in the process; Riza used to think it was cute, once upon a time. With her free arm, she slammed Alanna against the wall with her neck in a chokehold. Alanna arched her body back and brought her legs upward, and heaved a kick into Riza’s chest, causing her to stumble and landed flat on her back. They watched in horror as the crystal flew out of her hand and landed right into the pond with a _plop!_ along with the knife. Alanna scrambled to her feet and dove into the pond; it was fairly shallow and warmer than she expected. She grasped at the first object that she could feel, but before she could give herself a triumphant grin Riza already began to drag her by the ankles, across the marble floor. Then, Alanna broke free and grappled Riza with her thighs.

The two brokers continued to scuffle and they took turns at getting the upper hand; if someone had been keeping score of how frequent each person had the crystal in possession, they would’ve surely lost track by now. Of course, Riza also had an advantageous third limb. She gripped onto the crystal with her back hand, and pinned down a squirming Alanna on the ground with her entire body weight. Their bodies were nearly pressed together in a mix of sweat and pond water which smelled like mildew, yet they weren’t bothered. They were both panting from the physical exertion, hearts pumping fiercely. Alanna gave a defeated grin; she always smiled out of the corner of her mouth and she knew Riza used to be weak for them. Now Riza’s gaze was fixated on Alanna’s bright aqua eyes. They both knew that Riza secretly yearned for her, even if she hid those feelings beneath her striped bob and floral cape. Finally, she tilted her chin up, until she could reach Riza’s lips with hers. Alanna’s lips were even softer than she remembered, and Riza returned the kiss, hungrier and more passionate each time. She shifted one hand from holding down Alanna’s arm to cup her cheek instead, positioning her face closer to hers. The crystal slipped out of her hand, and her mind too. Now all three of Riza’s hands were exploring a different part of Alanna’s body — running through her hair, caressing her chest,sliding up her thighs… Before they knew it, Alanna was cursing and moaning on Riza’s floor because she said “_I have three holes for a reason” _and Riza just went along with it. 

Eventually, they broke apart at the sound of Riza’s right-hand man heavy Luca’s footsteps. They were both sprawled out on the ground with disheveled hair and clothes. Neither said a word. Without hesitation, Luca the Terrantian shot The White Widow in the back with a sedation dart upon entering. Slightly disgruntled, Riza fixed her striped bob and straightened out her dress as Luca helped her up. 

“Why didn’t you just shoot her earlier?” he asked.

Riza shrugged, “Well it was more fun this way, wasn’t it? You know how I love a little fight.” 

He picked up the crystal and handed it back to Riza for safekeeping. Luca glanced at Alanna’s body slumped over at his feet, and then back at his master. “You still love her, don’t you?” 

“Shut up.” She glared at him and sauntered off to make some more calls to potential buyers. As for what she was going to do with Alanna when she woke up? She hadn’t decided yet.


End file.
